Bubble formation continues to fascinate those who witness its creation. The scientist considers the bubble a spherical film of liquid inflated with air or other gas and may look at improving the bubble by use of a unique surfactant. Alternatively, the child considers the bubble nothing short of fascinating entertainment despite the lesson in surface tension displayed. For children the formation of the bubble takes on a special meaning. Those witnessing a child's attempt to make a bubble have undoubtedly witnessed the self-satisfaction a child finds upon accomplishing the feat.
Typically, three distinct constituents are required in the formation of a bubble: the aqueous solution, the gas medium for the interior of the bubble, and the apparatus for holding the solution in a manner that allows the combination to form a bubble. A detailed explanation of various types of solutions for making bubbles is exhaustively described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,717 issued to instant inventor Wachtel on Jan. 27, 1981. The gas medium is air as expelled by a child, the apparatus for holding the solution is the remaining subject of this invention.
A conventional apparatus for holding aqueous solutions is known as a "wand." The wand consists of a handle with a means for holding an aqueous solution at one end. The means for holding the solution typically consists of an opening with multiple ridges to which an aqueous solution may bridge. The ridges maintain the aqueous solution in a fixed position forming a thin film across the opening. To operate the device a child moves the wand quickly in hopes of sufficient air to fill the middle of the film and force the aqueous solution free of the ridge and into a bubble.
The problem with the wand is that children usually cannot move the wand fast enough and the solution simply falls off onto whatever is in its path. Another problem is that once a child learns that the formation of a bubble is best performed by air directed through the wand opening, the wand will continually be brought in close proximity to the child's mouth. This close proximity may result in the solution to drip onto the child's clothing or into the child's mouth. Further, if the child does not present a sufficient volume of air at low speed, the effort is for naught and again the solution is likely to end up on the child's clothing or in the child's mouth. It should be noted that a prepared aqueous solution may sit on a counter for years and the bacteria count unacceptable for placement in any child's mouth. Once a child is finished playing with a wand, there is no simple way of storing it other than returning the wand to a solution bottle.
No one heretofore has addressed the need for an apparatus or device that provides the functionality of a wand yet extends the device away from the child, has a means for adjusting the air volume, velocity, and has a storage cap for transporting. It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed.